Irina's Friend
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: This story recalls the days when Irina, during her younger years, was training in the church of England to become an exorcist. This boy that she encounters, however, could possibly make a difference in the way that she sees him. See profile for Status.
1. Pilot

_She was only 7 years old when she transferred to London: England, by the orders of her father. From there, she was taught the ways of being an exorcist, a holy wielding sword warrior. At the start of her training days at the Church of England, she was properly incarnated into these sacred ways in a full thorough state. This was not easy for Irina, as she was having a tough time of trying to adapt to these customs every day for four straight weeks. Her thoughts of Issei not being with her to cheer her up, became a dreadful subject that forever lingered in her head. She would often wander alone in the stone-cold hallways, go into the gorgeous church courtyard where no one was around, just kneeling in prayer. And during her free time, she would even go as far as to go into other guy's common areas, seeing if any of the guys looked like Issei. This is how this young guy, Michael Najerrio, first met Irina Shidou. In a regular sunday morning, he was the first person to approach her, since she stayed back in the pews to pray to God. He asked that if she needed some help, doing these kinds of things that she needs to do. She refused, since Michael didn't look like a friendly guy to begin warming up to, especially since he didn't look like Issei at all. Michael knew that she wouldn't that be the one who would open up the first time he met her, so he decided to comfort her in a series of ways that could lead to her opening up a bit more, to the point where they would be seen as good friends. For about six more days, Michael went to Irina every day, when she would have a break from excessive sword training, and would just have some small chats about what they were going to do next, with the church's routines. Little by little, Irina talked with Michael casually, just about small things. She would always talk about how much she missed Issei and his weird ways, and about the cool things that they did while they were young, playing video games, and role playing various characters from novel they've read. Whether they were role playing Charlie and Mr. Wonka from the books, they still had a lot of fun. Michael could relate to what Irina has been feeling, because he, too, was in a situation where he wished he was home all the time….._


	2. Chapter 1: Day of Training

**Alright, so this chapter will elaborate the first days of my OC, Michael, with Irina Shidou. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

Irina had just finished with her training with her superiors over at Canterbury Cathedral. The lesson was about regular sword handling, about how she would handle a sword when in close quarters with an enemy, and she's already beginning to feel really tired. The training that she was put through didn't make sense to her at all. First, she was asked if she had any case of muscle spasms from day to day, which she replied that she didn't have any. Second, her sword skills were just fine under normal pressure. She thought to herself "Wow…. what kind of training am I put through. Is this really the kind of training that I need to pass this? This seems way too hard for me to comprehend…." After she finished her thoughts, she went to her quarters, which was a few kilometres from the actual training area. Seriously, She knew that the churches in London, England would be big, but not that big to make it look like a pretty large cathedral. Irina took this time to make sure that she knows this church from inside, out. She skipped along the way, even past some of her classmates that were wandering the halls, making it look like Irina had some sort of a serious mental problem.

"Geez….. I wish Issei could be here to comfort me….. Ugh… if Issei were here to say some witty things about me, then this whole wouldn't be so dull, and boring…."

While Irina was skipping around, she bumped into a blue haired girl with long hair, almost the same length as Irina's. She was carrying a heavy load of textbooks within her near fragile-like arms. Fortunately, Irina saw this minor detail, and decided to take action.

"Mind if I help you with those textbooks that you're carrying?" Irina asked politely.

The girl didn't say a word, but nodded, giving Irina a "go" signal. Irina picked out the flipped down books from the stone, slanted floor, stacked them on a nearby bench, and passed it to her.

"My, I've got to be careful next time. I might never know if I might actually hurt someone in the process." Irina exclaimed. "Well, I'd better be off. See you soon!" and as she finished, she skipped away, down the halls. The blue haired girl couldn't help, but feel a bit concerned about what she's going through…..

Meanwhile, Michael was doing his own thing, training the ways of how to handle female opponents. While in their battle simulation, which was part of the trials, Michael stood back to back with one of his closest friends, Lancelot. They were facing off against female devils, and to Michael's eyes, they seemed to be irresistible to be destroy by his own skills.

"Man…. these lady warriors are sure tough, huh Lance?" Michael exclaimed.

"Well, correction. They are not tough. You just choose not to attack them head on, because your quote unquote "a loser", right, Michael?"

That got Michael pissed off. He would never call anyone a loser to his name, especially not from someone he knows for a long time.

"What did you just say, biotch?" Michael stated, trying to act all tough, and menacing towards Lancelot.

"I'm just saying that you can't handle a simple fight, that's all." Lancelot simply replied.

"A simple fight?" Michael grinned, most likely from sarcasm.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere…." Lancelot stated.

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter. Thank you very much for reading, and I do hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review, and a favourite, possibly a follow, and stay tuned for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2: An unlikely Duo

**Alright, so you'd probably be guessing, why on earth am I still updating this? Well, it's because of two things. Exams, and The Internet. I need something to soothe my mind a bit, and I hope this chapter brings in some unexpected things.**

* * *

Seeing from Michael's reaction, Lancelot knew that he would be a hell of a treat. Lancelot stood there, looking quite pleased that he has insulted him.

Immediately, Michael slashed the female devils in front of him with furious anger. Seeing Michael's moves as he fights off his opponent's mercilessly, I'd say it was a good thing that he went a bit crazy. Soon after Michael defeated his foes, our mentor, the famous Valper Galilei, came in the arena, clapping his hands.

"Bravo, bravo. Well done, Michael and Lance. You've been improving a lot over these days." he complimented both of us.

Lancelot chuckled because he knew he enraged Michael, one of my best friends, to do all the work for him.

"Yeah, sure. We'll call it that." Lance said sarcastically.

"Come on now, gents. I mean it. You have been improving, with Lance's ever growing attitude, and Michael's more controlled rage."

Now Lance got his sarcasm, and not in a way he'd accept.

"See, Lance? You've got to do more work with your sword, or die trying to outsmart your opponent." Michael stated to Lance.

"Hey, at least I don't go into mindless rages every time someone calls me, quote unquote 'a loser' ."

Just like before, Michael got mad at Lance. He pushed his forehead against mine, trying to crush it with his sheer strength.

"Fight me, you piece of garbage." Michael angrily stated.

Lance decided to fight back, with determination, and grit. "Oh, alright, let's see who can slay the most female devils in two minutes., Let's go." Lance then turned to face Valper. "Alright, Teac. We'll train some more today into slaying those devils. I and Michael will prove that these demons don't stand a chance."

Valper looked in satisfaction from the determination shown by the two young boys. "Alright then. Since you guys like to prove who's better, I think we'll let the action and the words decide." With his statement, he quietly left the two and started to head back towards his office.

"When you boys are done with your training, I want you to report to my office. I've got an important assignment for you guys to complete."

Michael looked sophisticated that he would win this fight. Lance felt the same way as well, except looking resolved.

"Calling me a loser, Lance, will be one of your major downfall, you ass." Michael rudely stated. After that, two female devil soldiers appeared before them by a magic circle teleportation. This time, they didn't assume a battle stance, like the rest of the devils they faced. Instead, they prepared magic defensive spells in place in front of them, ready for any sort of offensive to take place. Lancelot carefully analyzed the devil's way casting a spell.

"This is odd. For a few devils like themselves, they'd prefer defensive spells. Those kinds of spells are pretty dangerous if you don't know which ones would potentially kill you in one shot. Even starter spells are known to decimate an opponent in a matter of minutes. Since I know that these devils are just novices, I just need to figure out what kind of defensive spell that they're using." Lancelot brainstormed. He is quick to deduct what kind of tactics that the opponent would do in the battlefield. Meanwhile, Michael thought of a more head-on assault strategy.

"Judging by the spells that they've casted out, It's safe to assume that their healing buffers. Only one way to find out." Michael then created a holy magic, which in turn, allowed him to manifest his sacred gear: the Holy Crosword. Lancelot noticed his sacred gear summon, and quickly deduced that his next move would be his last. Without thinking, Michael charged towards the female devil, while crying out a battle yell. Lancelot couldn't help, but put his hand on his face, with disgust. Some after, Lance's deductions were right. The Magic circles blasted out dark energy towards Michael's body, severely injuring his arms, and shoulders. Michael tried to run away from the magic circle attacks, but it just made things worse when more were unleashed towards him, with every single movement.

"Michael, Michael. You fool…." And Lancelot watched while Michael was being tortured by the upcoming dark shots.

During the time where I was trying to think of a way to save Michael's unfortunate fate, Irina came walking around to our location, still feeling bored out of her mind. She looked towards the seen battleground in front of her and saw two young men trying to fight off against novice devils. They didn't seem that they would be the kind of guys that she would trust upon, but at this moment in time, she had nothing better to do. Irina dashed into our battlefield and quickly took out the female devils with ease. One of Irina's strikes accidently made Lance lose his balance. Those devils that Irina faced, were that easy to kill, that she only needed a few, light strikes in order to take them out. After that was done, Irina lent out a hand towards Lance, giving him an opportunity to get up.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Lancelot asked Irina, out of curiosity.

"Well, I go by Irina. Irina Shidou. But, man, you should really work on your strategic thinking. I barely got to know the place, and I managed to beat them." Irina bragged towards Lancelot.

From a distance, Michael stood motionless on the floor, trying to recover from his magic attacks. Irina couldn't help but notice how helpless he was back at the fight. This did have Irina chuckle a bit since he's never seen a guy so clueless on a battlefield.

"Is that your friend over there?" Irina pointed at Michael to specify. Lancelot looked at him, with disgust.

"Yeah, I know him. He's the guy who doesn't know how to think right." Lancelot sternly replied. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, we have a mission to report to."

 **Thank you guys for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review, follow and favourite it, and stay tuned for more updates on the story. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 3: More about Irina

**Hello yet again, so I have a feeling that people aren't giving me enough feedback when it comes to writing fanfictions, but I guess I get that a lot. So, let's see.**

* * *

By Lance's deductions, what he saw before himself, is a beautiful young woman around his age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into cute twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but this was no time for Lance to make a move on her, as he knows the task at hand is more important than landing someone attractive. Lance started to grab Michael, who was still laying down on the ground recovering from that unfortunate event, and proceeded to drag him towards Valper Galilei's office. Lance quite didn't like the idea of dragging, and started to groan as he carries the weight of his body on his frail-like shoulders.

"Ummm… is your friend ok?" Irina addressed to Lance with a worrying tone in her voice. She couldn't help, but worry about Michael for a bit.

Lance just shrugged, as if he doesn't care what happens to his friend when he's heavily injured. "Eh. I do this all the time when he passes out in a fight. Besides, he deserves it, being clueless in our fight with two easily beatable female devils. The solution was right there, in front of him, and he didn't take it." Lance responded to Irina.

"Oh?" Irina questioned, with a bit of sarcasm. She set up her posture by crossing her arms in a calm manner "If it were that simple, why don't you kill them before your friend? Or are you too scared to hurt a girl?" Irina remarked towards Lance with a childish smirk on her face.

Again, Lance didn't seem to care about whether or not Irina was judging him for his actions right now. "I can hurt anyone I target, with pleasure."

Irina shivered with shock, due to Lance's poor choice of words. She didn't know that dirty catholic boys could be present within her, or at least, what she's shown right now.

"Don't even think that." Lance suddenly started towards Irina.

"I wasn't." Irina replied back.

Lance stared at her for a bit, and relieves himself of the weird tension that they might have between them.

"I always say stuff that might mislead people into thinking that I mean a different thing, but that's ok. It just means that your normal." Lance carefully explained.

Irina sighed out a breath of relief. She didn't want to be considered a misunderstood person in her first week of training.

"Say , would you like to accompany us, weird girl?" Lance suddenly asked.

Irina got mildly offended from Lance's statement, for calling her a weird girl all of a sudden.

"Who are you calling a weird girl?" Irina pouted while crossing her arms again.

"Remember what I said before? You'll get used to my use of slang around here." Lance explained.

Irina sighed again. "Man…. this boy doesn't know what he's talking about. Guess I'll play along for now…." she pondered quietly.

Lance proceeds to slowly drag Michael's recovering body towards his superior's office, with Irina skipping throughout the walkway. Lance couldn't help, but notice how carefree and joyful she looks every skipping beat. The feeling of letting go your deepest fears, and releasing it into one, single blow. However, despite her joyful nature, it bugged Lance.

"Do you ever skip during your time back home?" Lance asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, yes. Issei and I would always play hopscotch on our front yards, playing endlessly for hours. Of course, whenever I would scrape my knee, or get a big rash on my arm, Issei would come to help me." Irina said as she recalled her memories.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow slightly. He's never heard of this "Issei" kid in any of the students known currently in London. "A close childhood friend, I presume?" Lance asked.

"Yes, he is. Why do you ask?" Irina questioned Lance with a look of concern.

"I just wanted to ask, girl." Lance replied rudely.

Irina again pouted, and got pissed by a bit. "Ok, let's set some guidelines first. One, you need to stop calling people by just how they look, and focus on their name, first or last."

Lancelot just shrugged with carelessness. "Fine….. Whatever." he replied.

"Second," Irina continued. "I'm not just a random 'gal'. My name's Irina. Irina Shidou."

Lance looked at her with a straight, also indicating that he doesn't care. "Yeah sure, Irina. Anyways, let's move."

They kept walking for five minutes before reaching Valper Galilei's office, which was straight down the hallway. When they arrived, Lance took a deep breath, and knocked three times.

"Yes, you may come in." a familiar voice said.

Lancelot, and Irina came in the office, and sure enough, Valper Galilei was sitting at his desk, across from where they were standing.

"Ah, Lance. It's a good thing that you've brought yourself a partner. I was beginning to worry that you may have difficulty finding a suitable partner for your needs." Valper sarcastically stated.

"Oh? Maybe I'd like to see you try to handle my current situation of handling a useless body." Lance mumbled under his breath.

"But anyways, I've called you guys in, because I'm sending you on a mission….."

* * *

 **So this concludes this chapter. If you want to see the holy crosword, my OC's sacred Gear, then you'll have to wait for a bit, until I get some response, or a sort of motivation that I can post the details of the power and ability. And, with that said, thank you so much for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to leave a review, and a favourite, and stay tuned for more chapters such as this one. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4: A clueless argument

**So, this is the continuation of this story of the journey of Michael supposed revival.(duh.) Enjoy**

* * *

In the still environment of what appears to be Galeli's office, Irina and Lance were at the door, awaiting orders. His office however, is a strange environment to be in, because Galeli is known to be a strange man with subtle goals, or so Lance hears from the older people. There were rumors going around that he would often send them in unreasonable missions that require months of training in the process. Lance has heard from the older people around the church grounds, that no ordinary training recruits were known to survive their first mission statements handed out by Galeli, or worse than that, not complete them within the first day sent. They would be killed, they explained, due to extreme cautions that got them killed in the first place. They confirmed this by Lance's informed suspicions. There were some recruits that do happen to return from their missions, but their survival stories were quite shocking and sometimes absurd. The recruits would talk on and on about a weird mystical beings that they had to face off. Some would spew out acid out of their weird hole, or cast out incorporeal spells that cannot be matched by complex spells they cast. Those demons wouldn't stop attacking, and the only way to ever survive, is to just run away as far as possible. In a split second while Galeli was approaching us, Lance leaned towards Irina to her left ear.

"Hey, you know this guy, girl?" Lance asked Irina bluntly.

Irina growled at Lance when she was just called a simple girl. But knowing that they are in an office of supreme authority, she let it slide.

"Don't tell me you don't know. He's the main supervisor who oversees the opera-" but she is then cut off by Michael suddenly waking up from his last battle.

"Alright, Lance. You win, so let's just go to Galeli's office already, and get it over with." Michael stuttered as he regained consciousness.

Irina then turned towards Michael strangely. She sighed as she shook her head in disappointment, recalling the events of that last fight. To her, anyone could have easily countered their assault, a foolish child's play trick could have done it.

"Well, isn't this the boy who couldn't take out a few classy female devs." Irina remarked.

Michael got angered by that sudden rebuke. He stood up and pointed at Irina, as if he's trying to prove something.

"Listen here, I'm easily capable to defeat all those female devils in an instant. The drawback back there, was that Lance distracted me." Michael disputed out of anger, making me look like an idiot.

"Me? I was busy calculating all the possible routes of action. Meanwhile, an idiot called, who's his name? Oh yeah, Michael, decided to charge towards the enemy with such brainless moves. Seriously, you should work on your moves a bit more."

"Enough!" Galeli sternly spoke to them, in a way that it wasn't considered yelling. "I did not bring you here to chit chat all day. I've called you in here for a reason." Galeli explained to the rest of us.

"Lancelot raised his hand in a childish manner, in an attempt to look like an idiot. "Umm…. If you did call us here, then why is this girl here?" Lance questioned.

Irina looks insulted again. She starts to get the thoughts that Lance is doing this on purpose.

"Hey! Don't drag me to your problems!" Irina shrieked.

Galelil simply waved his hand in an attempt to end the conflict. "Naturally, I would only call for two recruits, but since you brought her along, why not? It would make a good impression that you can work together to accomplish more."

"Yeah, like what can she accomplish with just her appearance?" Lance insulted.

Right around then, Irina was about to lose it in front of the mentor, but Michael swiftly stepped in.

"Hey, don't diss her. She has the potential to do more things than both of us."

Galeli then clapped his hands together, trying to look cheerful. "Very good leadership. But on a serious note, let's get started with your mission. It involves a rogue devil….."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed. If you did, please remember to leave a review, maybe a favourite, and stay tuned for some more chapters like this one. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 5: The mission

_At Galeli's office…_

"What kind of villain are we facing against, Galeli?" Michael asked out of curiosity towards the latter. Michael hasn't known Galeli about his training methods, but something told him that something could potentially be hazardous.

"It's going to be a new mission where we shall observe the states of certain devils that were detected within our territory. They believe that they'll find a certain weapon that will empower their ranks in order to annihilate the current project, Project Excalibur."

"Current project? What does he mean?" Irina wondered from Galeli's statement. She started to ask questions in her head out of curiosity. For example, could the rumors be something more than just rumors? Could there be something that Galeli is not telling them? Is it possible that Galeli is looking to get rid of us once and for all? And if possible, what does he expect from first day trainees as themselves?

Lance then looked at Irina to see if she was paying attention. But Irina was daydreaming on her questions. "Hey, girl. Snap out of it." Lance snapped his fingers in front of Irina all of a sudden to snap her out. Irina didn't seemed too pleased that Lance distracted her.

"Hey! Ever heard of personal space, Lance?" Irina asked sternly at Lance.

"Hey! We're here on by orders of Galeli. We are not to question his methods of teaching us how he handle this situation. Maybe they not suit our methods, but even so, I believe it's for the best."

Galeli then turned to us with an unusual smiling face as he resumed his seat back to his desk. This creeped out Michael, as it could have indicated that the two idiots have did something bad.

"Actually, you guys are going to be by yourselves. This mission is hardly for anyone who does not possess great talent like our young fellow Lance." Galeli spoke abruptly.

Just that sentence alone, brought Lance to his knees in a mental rupture. Irina cautiously looked at Lance, who has never been able to see him so helpless from the first time they met, with a bit of sympathy. She bent down, and patted Lance on his left shoulder, in trying to calm him down in his mental breakdown.

"Hey, come on now. You said we can take care of this situation by ourselves. To be honest, I thought you could handle this." Irina spoke softly to Lance.

Lance kept shaking uncontrollably while still holding his head in agony. "I know… but seeing as we only have been training for five days, isn't this a bit too rushed, you say?" Lance asked out of his shocked vibes.

Galeli looked at them weird, especially at Lance, as if he was speaking a difficult language to the youngsters. "Did I say something to tip you guys off?"

Michael felt a bit bad for his friend, knowing full well that Lance cannot handle a single mission by himself, or with complete strangers that he knows nothing about. On the other hand, he now has an opportunity to bond a bit more to a girl.

"So, to clarify, you want us three to go chase after a rogue devil that may be wandering the streets, just because you said so?" Michael asked.

Galeli aligned his fingers at his desk, looking at them with a dead serious look..

"Yes, I'm going to let you guys take care of this mess that I have assigned you. It shouldn't be too hard, nor too easy. The previous recruits were able to finish this type of mission in less than a few days, and it should hold true to you young recruits."

Irina then dragged Lance to get up onto his feet, and hold him by his hanging arms. "Galeli, right? Am I going to be allowed to join them in their mission?"

Galeli nodded his head in response. "Of course you can. The more, the merrier. And make sure you bring Lance along as well, now any more questions?." Galeli asked them.

"Not, really, sir." Michael responded.

"Not in my end, sir." Irina in turn responded.

"Yes….." Lance groaned in a zombie-like voice.

"Fantastic! I will await further instructions when you have gathered at the entrance of the church. I will meet you guys there, and give the final departure blessings. Now, dismissed." Galei ordered them.

Irina, and Michael nodded, and they both left the headmaster's office, while Lance being dragged on the hard, rock floor.

"Say, Michael is your friend, Lance always this shocked when it comes to missions?" Irina asked out of curiosity.

"Nah. He often liked doing these kinds of missions by himself. He has a great I.Q. of field knowledge, but absolutely sucks at physical combat. The only other time that I've seen him like this, is when he faced off against a seductive fallen angel known as Raynare….."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A young, handsome man roamed the hallways of Kuoh Academy, looking very excited for the kind of surprises that he might get.

"Well, since that foolish Galeli is trying to recreate the broken Excaliburs by gaining hidden pieces."

He then grabbed a hot, fresh pizza from a nearby balcony, and ate it with no remorse.

"Interesting….. This may be my lucky day after all…."

* * *

 **So this is where I'll be leaving off with this chapter. Who is this mysterious person, and what kind of connection does he have with the Excaliburs? Will Irina be able to hone her skills of swordsmanship?**

 **But as always, thank you guys for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to leave a review, favourite, and follow for more updates about this story. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: Craziness

**Alright. As I wrote this chapter while I'm bored during my summer vacation, here are a few things that I need to clear out. First off this is a continuation of Irina's backstory, as mentioned in the pilot chapter, so she would be around 7 to 8 years old. Same with my OCs, they are at around that same age. However, the last cameo character that I've introduced last chapter, is around 17-19 years old. That's the classification, and the info that you'll need to know. You'll find out the powers behind this character, starting right now.**

* * *

In Kuoh Academy, the school that was famous for turning its single gender, consisting of all female to a co-ed school, there were a few notable students that seemed like they had a unique trait, or strange enchantment that made a possible threat towards the whole student body. Some of the students display vast superhuman skills, but it doesn't seem like the students were that fond to spread rumors around. Of course, this didn't bother the principal too much, as he didn't seem to care about what kinds of dangerous students he would let in. The problem, however, bothered nearly all of the student body, as they felt like the school was turning into a massive hell place. Anyone dangerous could enter the school whenever they please, like they act as people of higher royalty.

Out of all the hard, cruel students, there was one particular student within Kuoh who clearly doesn't have any sympathy. From the rumors that the students pass around during the daytime, he is considered to be very obnoxious towards anyone, even appearing to be hostile towards his teachers. When the teachers demanded an answer from him, due to his arrogant attitude, he would simply throw a pencil towards the board, like a sharpened shuriken, and inform the teachers of what kind of place they should be in his world. All the reports surrounding the teacher, and students, claim that he's a hostile person with a devil-like appearance that should be approached with extreme caution. Another note was added, indicating that every effort must be made to turn this guy from a devil overture, into a decent student.

Of course, this didn't stop the actual nuisance himself. Just recently, he stole a ten slice pepperoni pizza from the windowsill of a home economics class all in one quick swoop of his arm. He then ate it while walking down the hallway, and passing by the home economic students as they passed by. The angered students didn't bother to report that incident, since they all know too well that they would be the one who will face the wrath of his traumatic rage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Westminster Church._

Irina, along with the rest of her assigned group, quietly walked down the hallway, while looking over Lance, desperately trying to walk properly as if nothing happened. From what she could tell, Lance was showing signs of anxiety from the way that he picked up his legs and feet. They dragged along the cold, jagged floor of the church hallway. His body movements were oddly irregular with with arm movements. All in all, he definitely didn't look ok.

"Be honest, Michael. Is he really doing ok?" Irina again asked, but with a more bolder tone than last time.

Michael looked at Irina a bit weirdly, as if she was actively caring for another person. "It's normal. Like I said, he excels at mental capacity about determining the approximate weakness of various superpowered enemies, but fails massively when he actually combats with other beings. That's why, it's often normal to see him in this kind of state."

Irina went a bit uneasy when she heard those words. It reminded her of Issei's "supposed" strange interest with female parts. She remembered how that old man that lived down a few blocks, personally described the exact likeness of the curves, upper chest, even getting too personal on the really lower parts. It was a complete shock to Irina to find out that Issei actually likes this type of perverted stuff. Issei even once tried to go forward with her, but stopped him when she abruptly said that she, in lies, is actually a male. Issei groaned about that fact, and went along with it. Just by remembering that specific memory, made her groan in disgust.

"Anyways, we'd better start training again, just so we can reach the high limits." Irina declared.

Michael bursted out laughing at Irina's request.

"Is something funny?" Irina irritably asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, you've shouldn't have said that." Michael responded, and then points at Lance limply sitting on his shoulder.

What happened next, was that Lance literally went from a broken, distorted person, into a happy-go-lucky, confident guy, who looks like he can look at fear straight into the eye, and not give a damn, in a split minute.

"Alright, what's the training session today, gents?" Lance boldly stated to the trio. "I'll show you my best technique that I have created from simple gestures."

Irina sighed as she put her hand in her face. She now knows why Michael laughed at her claim. "Sometimes, I don't get your logic, Lance. Really, learn to grow up for once."

* * *

 **So, this is the end of my chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, remember to like, and leave a review, and I'll see you next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7 Departure

**Hello everyone! So, enjoy this new chapter that I have in store. It's a bit choppy in some areas, though I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"To be fair, Irina. You could as easily rejected the offer Galeli offered, but you chose to stay with us. Why is that?" Lance questioned Irina sharply, while also looking at her up close to her face.

This caused Irina to blush a bit. "Can you please get out of my face, Lance?! You're making me uncomfortable!"

"Oh?" Lance noticed Irina's sudden change of expression. He didn't expect Irina to yell that loudly to his face, causing Lance to think up more absurd thoughts "You like one of us, don't you, huh Irina? You can admit it, I won't laugh."

"No, you stupid idiot! You went in too close! Don't you ever learn about personal space?" Irina shrieked at Lance, looking really annoyed by his sarcasm.

At this point, Michael grabbed my wrist quickly, with irritation in his face. "Lance, don't you think that you're a bit insensitive about what she's feeling right now? She's not comfortable being up close and personal to a guy that she knows nothing about. Also, we've only met her for only two hours." Michael sternly stated.

"Do you like her, Michael?" Lance blurted out of nowhere.

Michael immediately blushed after that, making Lance to come up with all sorts of assumptions.

"What is wrong with you, Lance? You're not acting yourself, today." Irina examined. Even though she doesn't know the full history of these two guys, she didn't like where this is going.

"What are you talking about? I feel fi-" and just in that split moment, Michael knocked Lance unconscious. How he did it, was that he straightened his left hand, and swung it towards Lance's neck. Michael then quickly held Lance up by his arms, supporting his heavy body as Irina just stood there, in confusion.

"You know, there was an easy solution to fix Lance's problems, right?" Irina fondly wondered.

"And that's what? Beating him to death? Getting him to stop talking from two I-mean-it warnings? Yep, Already did that, doesn't seem to work. He's way too smart for that kind of treatment."

Irina looked at Michael with uneasy interest. She wondered why did Lance get all hyped up from getting knocked out unconscious, but get seems to be eccentric when it comes to training, and then gets knocked out again.

"You know what? Nevermind Lance. He's a big weirdo as it is already." Irina stated to Michael. She decided to let this mystery slip aside for now, so that they could focus on the mission at hand.

"Couldn't agree more. Anyways, wanna go to our quarters and just chat? We'll need to do some preparations before we depart." Michael asked of Irina gracefully.

"Oh, sure. I'll accompany you. But, where are your quarters, anyway?"

"It's not that far. It's down the hallway from this path, and going up a few stairs, that's where our quarters are." Michael carefully explained.

"That's really convenient for your quarters to be at. I'd bet you had to deal with Lance's disturbing behavior everyday." Irina joked.

"Yeah, it can get really annoying, considering the fact that he always comes up with these weird habits. Like this one time…." Michael then continued his conversation with Irina, by walking down the halls towards their quarters in a steady pace. He didn't want Irina to be left confused about what kind of tales and stories that Michael can pull off.

* * *

The student known as Marvin began to take on his day in a more sinister tone. Today was the day where people from their March Break would come back to the school, and continue on their boring lives. Going into their classroom, and talking nonsense about how their vacation went for them. Marvin groaned, as he can recall several instances where he was forced to come back to this school, just because he, quote unquote "needs the grades to pass, because of his lack of attendance." He didn't really care about his grades, and wanted to focus more on being a hardened, cruel person with no remorse.

"Those bastards, they need to make me do these useless things because they're the ones in authority? Heh. Authority my arse." Marvin scoffed at his superiors. As he sat in the classroom in the back row beside the window, he could hear their conversations go on and on. Besides, he agreed to himself that he alone runs this school, despite some rules around him being placed by his other upperclassmen.

"Sometimes I hate my role as a devil. All this talk about nobility, while they cower on the battlefield. What nonsense….A warrior should leave no mercy for the weak, and lay waste to those who don't obey."

Marvin kept mocking those around him in his classroom, until lunchtime. Angrily, he went outside of the school grounds, wandering through the gates. He didn't mind the people at the gate to be much of a nuisance, because he knew that those people won't dare to bother him. This, in turn, left him with a peaceful environment where no one would bother him. But today, was a bit different. Down by the grassy area, just before the bridge, was is a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, making her look like a small junior student. Marvin didn't anticipate this strange occurrence, and didn't like the idea of her there. Marvin then walked calmly down, looking troublesome, and stopped within a two metre distance from her location.

"Get the hell off my road." Marvin demanded.

The girl heard the command given, and looks up at Marvin, with a strange face, indicating that she doesn't care.

"Bite me."

* * *

"...Lance went to his window, looking irritated, just because he saw a white bird, sitting on the ledge." Michael explained to Irina

Immediately, Irina took deep interest in Lance's strange habits and suddenly wanted to hear more. "Uh huh. And what happened next after that?"

Michael was enjoying their time together, but then realized that they needed to be out of the church as soon as possible, no later than midnight tonight. "I'll explain once we get to our mission." Michael responded. "Anyways, we have to get going. I'll grab me and Lance's weapons, and you do what you want. But, meet up at the front, alright?"

* * *

 **So this is the end of this chapter, and I really hoped you've enjoyed. If you did, be sure to leave a review, and a favourite, and stay tuned for more chapters such as this one.**


	9. Chapter 8: Discussions

**So here yet another chapter. Enjoy!**

Out of all the encounters that Marvin has encountered from his time at Kuoh Academy, he has never had any student resist his scary approach, like it was nothing. This girl in front of Marvin was starting to annoy his claimed fear. He has to think up of something to get her to respect his "rights" around here. He then started to approach her in a slow and aggravating way, that made him a bit more fearful to what he might do next.

"Move along, you little girl. This is my spot, and mine alone! You should know your place in this school!" Marvin shouted towards her.

The little girl didn't do nothing from his horrible yelling. Instead, she quickly grabbed a piece of lettuce from her sandwich with her two fingers, and flicked it towards Marvin's left cheek. Clearly, she didn't care about what words came out of his mouth.

"Why don't you go somewhere else, savage excuse of a man?" she responded rudely.

Marvin took that insult as a means to think that she would rather shove bits of her sandwich at his face, and not care about his current demise. What he did next, was something that he didn't like to do in a regular basis, since he didn't see the need to. He gathered his anger built inside, and yell directly at her ear, making her quake a bit.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SPOT! DO YOU NEED A BLOODY REMINDER, OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF!" Marvin bellowed. His roar alone, was enough to make her tilt back a bit, and make her hands gitter.

Again, the young girl didn't seem to budge any further, as she continued on to eat on her sandwich. She didn't seem to care, and proceeded to just continue on what she did. With a smirk on her face, she chuckled at his current demise.

"For someone who demands things from someone, it's a miracle anyone give a crap about you." She commented happily towards him.

By not caring that he exists. Marvin, at this point, wouldn't care about how things will turn out, it will get physical. Clenching his fist, digging his fingernails deep into his hand, to make it bleed, and raised it towards her. He then punched her face within a quick of a second, leaving the action that he caused, to be out of extreme rage, and causing her to impact the fence on the nearby sidewalk. From that impact, she sustain a bruised injury on her left cheek. It didn't really matter to Marvin, by the way, as he walked angrily towards her, still getting worked up from that single punch.

"I'll show you why people don't mess with me, you little bitch! No one tells me what I can and can't do!" Marvin aggressively called out.

Meanwhile, with her on the ground, she was dragging her little body away from Marvin's terrifying presence. There was all but one thing coming through her head.

"Please….. Help me….."

* * *

"Come on. You can tell me." Irina playfully asked of Michael, while pointing her finger at his face. Judging from her expression, it seems that she wants to know Lance's secrets that bad. Michael, being the loyal friend that he is, didn't like to reveal secrets that easily. He shows this, by turning his head the other way quickly, not trying to blush. Of course, this proved hard for Michael, as he kind of liked her, in a sort of way.

"E-e-even if you ask me like that…" Michael stuttered quietly, trying to avoid Irina's question, as to not insult her.

Irina, on the not-so-bright side, decided to poke at Michael's cheek again, in an effort to get him to talk about Lance. She poked her index finger at his cheek, and asked again, but with more politeness, as if she was asking like an obedient student.

"Please? I'll do anything for you, if you would just tell me." Irina again politely demanded, but with more intense interest, even doing as far as to wink her eyes, making them look like sparkling glitter to Michael.

"C-c-cut it out, please. Some guys will actually fall for that move, you know. We have to be pure…." Michael excused politely again. Of course, glittering eyes was one of Michael's weaknesses, as this was the things that Lance would always taunt him for, due to its irreversibility to crack Michael's cruel dementor.

At this point, Irina began to feel pouty. That was shown when she crossed her arms in a grumpy state, while her eyes narrowed down at his face. Irina then went on to stroll a little circle around Michael, not looking very happy with his decisions.

"Alright. Let's say that you did tell me. What would I do with Lance's secret? Nothing really, I wouldn't tell anyone what he had that made him so special, even through interrogations." Irina questioned Michael's words to her, as she placed her hand on her mouth, in thought. She looked at him, also questioning the latter's current position.

Looking like a complete idiot, Michael did in fact question about what kind of bargain Lance made to shut him up. He tried to recall the memories during his past time, about that specific place about how they negotiated the secret, briefly ignoring Irina's presence. Sadly his memory can only go for a certain distance, before giving up on that search. Looking at Irina, he started to ask something out of the blue.

"Tell me, what makes it so interesting to know Lance's secrets, and absurdly at that, why?" Michael said.

Irina, looked a bit puzzled, as she tilted her head to the left, while wondering why Michael was asking that kind of question. "Huh? I guess, it's the same as why you wanted to know his, as well. Everyone has their secrets, right? It's only fair that your closest friends know this as well."

Michael raised an eyebrow the minute she said that. Now, he was questioning why did want to suggest that he can reveal whatever he has. He begins to think of other scenarios where Irina would share that type of info with other people, leading to a disaster. This lead Michael further his distrust to her to a great extent. Surely, she wouldn't do that kind of trick.

"And why would I want to reveal any secrets from my friend to you? What makes you so important?" Michael demanded from Irina.

All she did, was just smile, and skipping towards the side, catching Michael off guard. "Because, I save your butts back there at that training site, and stuck around for your assignment for the devils. That should be proof enough, right?" Irina responded with a light tone, while toying with Michael's head.

Michael was a bit surprised about her response, despite trying to deny the facts that she stated. If she was that smart for his own good, contemplating on her intelligence. However, Irina, herself doesn't know, to some extent about how and why she should deserve the knowledge of Lance's condition. Thinking back to how Lance, in the past, has won over Michael's trust, he then came up with a plan. Something that doesn't require much, but only the critical promise.

"Hmmmmm…..ok. How about one more task, to prove your worth, alright?" Michael asked of Irina kindly.

Irina grunted under her breath, thinking that she had successfully won him over. She took a deep breath, admitting her little defeat, and opts for an open mind.

"Alright, what is it?" Irina sorely asked. She was definitely not feeling too pleased about this.

* * *

 **So this is the end of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed it, despite being overdue by two months. But, if you did, be sure to leave a review, and favourite, also stay tuned for more chapters such as this one. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9: Beatings and a Test

**Another chapter for all you chaps. And if you would like to see more backstory behind why Koneko's her normal age, well, let's just say that it's all very wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. That's all.**

 **And by the way, there will a little side story, when I conclude this fanfic. What happens to it, depends on the outcome of this. So be patient, and if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review, or PM me.**

 **Of course, without further ado, let's get started. *sits in a desk, eating while watching High School DxD***

* * *

In the schoolyard, the little petite girl, was busy dragging her body in the hard pavement. With each scrape, she could feel every distant feet away from "him". She was trying her best to avoid that large, terrifying person, known as only Marvin, while approaching her in a sasquatch-like pace. It was made clear, that during the last time that he asked to make her move, it won't end too well. As her legs continued to drag against the ground, the pain of hoping that she wouldn't get beat up, was all but, almost unimaginable. Marvin kept approaching her, with his fists being bloodletter. If there was one thing that Marvin did not like in this world, is that he doesn't like any sort of resistance towards what he wants to do with his well being, if anyone could call it that, anymore.

"Where's your help now, little asshole? Or have you realized that there's no such thing as disobedience!" Marvin bellowed towards her trembling soul.

Koneko can only look back in fear, and disgust, as he kept walking in anger. Her shivering body could only imagine, about the massive punishment that she'll get, for just saying a bunch of mean things that were true to his nature. Koneko chuckled quietly for a bit, as she knows that she got to him, big time.

"What? Can't take advice from people who actually see you as you are? It's a wonder your parents didn't abandon you." Koneko outright blurts.

That, was Koneko's last straw. Marvin's anger grew more and more intimidating, as he proceeds to grab her by the neck, and furiously punched Koneko's head, over and over again. With each punch delivered, it threatened to destroy her skull.

"There you go! Whine! Cry! Shout for help! Come on you little runt! Call out to anyone that gives a shit about your whiny little ass! Keeping talking about how high and mighty you are for refusing me and my orders!" Marvin again roared.

Koneko took all of his beatings all too brutality. As he kept going, there was nothing she could do, but weep and scream in pain, as he never stopped with his furries. After a few minutes passed by, Koneko, with every ounce of her strength left, grabbed onto Marvin's wrist, in an effort to get something across.

"Oh? So you want more of my punches, right? Little Girl!?" he screamed.

"Why…...don't….you….get….some….one….to…...beat...… around….with?" Koneko weakly replied, and spat on his face.

"Oh, you want more, eh? Well, that can be arranged for your stupid ass!" And as he bellowed, he began to sway back his left foot, and goes in for the kick towards her left side. But before he could make the impact, Koneko herself managed to get her remaining strength to make an arm shield. As the foot braced itself for Koneko's shield, she then took this opportunity, to uppercut Marvin chin, putting him into a state of shock. His hands and arms let go, as he stumbled to the ground, shuddered by the sudden attack Koneko delivered. She could only sigh in relief, as it was one of her last moves, before she would be near the brink of. With her near broken legs, she stumbled off from Marvin, as if her life depended on it. After a few minutes of that comeback, she stopped in her tracks, and looked back at the direction she ran from. Sure enough he didn't follow her far enough. She then let out a sigh of relief, while holding onto her semi-broken arm. It was clear that this task assigned to her, will not be an easy one

"Crap…...this is more harder than I first thought…." Koneko muttered to herself weakly.

* * *

The trio, lingering still, at the church halls, Michael was thinking of what kind of question she would ask. This was the first time that he would ask to make her win his trust. With the previous task at hand, this strikes a new opportunity to test out just how she was willing to go.

"Ok." Michael exclaimed, as he sighed with heavy relief. He approached Irina in a calm manner, as he was being gentle to a person who didn't quite irritate him as much as Lance. He lightly placed his hand on Irina's shoulder.

"I'm going to make it simple and straightforward. If you really want to win my trust," Michael spoke. "you'll have to do a number of tasks to make me feel like you're trustworthy."

From what he said, Irina depicted that she would need a lot more than just pure knowledge to win him over. Irina shrugged off Michael's hand from her shoulder, and turned to face him, as if she was mad about something. Something that would not suit Irina's current situation.

"Hmmm… If you wanted someone to stick with you, I wonder why your possible candidates always leave you." Irina realistically pondered towards Michael.

"I don't really need anyone by my side, other than Lance. He's trustworthy" Michael stated his point.

"So am I. What makes me untrustworthy?" Irina questioned.

That caught Michael there, as he was doubting about what he was saying then and there. Irina was, one one hand, a great person to place his trust on, but at the same time, she didn't look too reliable. This placed Michael in two compromising scenarios, both of which, will not include Lance, currently in them. But, this gave Michael an idea.

"Wake up Lance, right now." Michael suddenly demanded.

From her expression, she felt really grossed out. She knew she had to win the trust of someone who's her age, but her guts tell her that it's not worth it. This was getting, a bit uncomfortable, even for Michael himself, indicated by his failure of keep up a sarcastic smile.

"What are you waiting for? Wake him up" and plops Lance down on the floor, seemingly falling down like an old man without his cane. He just looked so helpless in front of them, that made Irina feels a sense of pity, despite not knowing much about what he's feeling right now.

"Are you going to wake him up? I assume it's not hard to accomplish." Michael stated calmly.

Looking irritated at Michael's sudden question, Irina bent down towards where Lanz was laying down, as if she was a mother tending to the wounds of a fallen son. She examined his breathing rate from his nostrils, and sure enough, it seemed that he didn't have any breathing problems. He was breathing just fine, but looking closely at his facial features, he swore she could see a flinch in his eyelids.

"Go on" Michael annoyingly pestered, as Irina continued to examine Lance's face. "What's the first thing you do, when you want to wake someone up?"

"Don't rush this just yet. We don't know if he's faking it, or actually sleeping. And judging from his current state, I'm leaning more towards the faking part." Irina briefly concluded. Looking again at Lance's nose, she then pinched it, restricting his air flow considerably. But even that, wasn't enough to make him move an inch. After a few minutes of experimenting, she's beginning to be annoyed by Lance's still state, and started to shake his body vigorously,

"Come on, Lance. Wake up. I know you're faking it, now stop it." Irina impatiently said. Michael stood over, while Irina tried to get her waking up techniques right. Still, Lance laid there, in a sleeping beauty-like fashion.

"Your failing, Irina." Michael said in a song-like fashion. He smirked as he could visibly see that Lance was trying his best not to wake, due to his forehead turning red.

"Shut it, Michael. At least I'm trying."

* * *

 **So this the end of this chapter, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review, and a favourite, and stay tuned for more chapters such as this one. Till then, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 10: An Angel

**Well, I'm back, again, for some reason. I'd like to inform everyone as to why I was so late into making this chapter. And I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Engineering. I kind of know, right? That it would so hard of a course to complete? Took me a couple of days, just to rewire everything in my motherboards. It was a pain, a massive pain in the ass, so I had to take some time off here to focus a bit more. If anyone can help me with electronics, then please give me a link to a website that can express computer stuff.**

 **But also, I've been reworking the origins of the Irina beginning. It didn't cross my mind that I would be using a character who's a bit young for their age, to the point where it might confuse you, with some wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff. So, to keep things hopefully simple, I'll be doing a flashback scenario where he'll be seeing his past often, to compensate to the story, most notably on my OC, Marvin's case.**

 **Without further ado, here's this messy excuse of a chapter.**

* * *

As Marvin lay on the ground, hurt from that sudden uppercut that Koneko suddenly made, he deeply reminisced about why he failed to react quickly, as he used to. He has been scarred diagonally from the chest upwards, with a sprain of suspected torn muscles on his facial structure, and a partially destroyed jaw. His cheekbones were severely cracked in a twisted way, alongside small, jagged cracks into his skull, looking like a shattered glass. Imagining his conditions, he didn't feel like getting up from the rocky ground for quite some time. It was a severe punch that left him immobilized. Rather, even if he were to move an inch of any part of his body, he will be delivered an intense amount of pain. An hour passed by, a strange misty-like appearance begins to appear on his whole body, where the wounds were inflicted. The strange mist then begins to bind together bits of his body parts back, reconstruction each stem cell almost instantly. In a few minutes, all of his injuries went away, the skin and bones were restored back to its former state, being healthy and strong.

"That little runt of a girl…...come back here…...so that…..I can…..teach you….." Marvin spoke out while reaching with his left hand in the vast nothingness. But what he was seeing, as his mind didn't recover from the trauma, a simple illusion of the short, white haired girl, running away, down the street pathway. Marvin then focuses to hone his mind, concentrating hard enough to try and see through the grazed illusion. But this honing only makes him more eager, and determined to teach her what it means to anger a guy, especially Marvin. No one gets to mess with him, just by disobeying the commands that he clearly demanded to her, and get nothing in response, but a brutal punch. Did he deserve it? No. All he wanted was the little, petite girl out of the way, to enjoy his view of the road. With a bit of willpower, and a new resolve within himself, he placed his brutaly worn out, now recovered hands onto the hard pavement, and carefully forced a push-up. To be frank, he was just getting used to the way his body regenerated, and it may not agree with his way of maneuvering. His weary, returning strength pushes him off the ground, getting his left foot to steady himself. But then, a sudden lightning bolt strikes within his head, shocking his insides, and outsides. Sadly, this was enough to make him fall down to the ground, face first.

"What…..the hell…..just happened….." Marvin questioned to himself, his face stamped onto the rocks, as he laid front onto the floor, electrified from a sudden electrical attack that was just unleashed. It then turns out to be a small girl, with purple eyes, long dark hair, with a stand alongside her back as a ponytail, happily walking up the street with her left hand, toying with the lightning coming out of her hand. From her questionable expression, she seemed to be a bit excited as to the way her lightning powers violently emerged all so sudden, and in a quick instant as well.

"Oh my. We can't have you wandering off at this hour, don't we? Oh no, we need to see how much you can endure before I get too full of myself." The mysterious girl sadistically stated.

"Help me…" as Marvin let out a small cry.

* * *

From a first imagined glance in his head, Lance didn't bother opening up his eyes. He knew, from his usual perspective, is being pinched on, by none other by Irina herself. He secretly applauded Irina's efforts to try and wake him up, as he can tell, just from his mental visualization. She was leaning in close, and in a way that Lance expects. With his conclusion, he kept on his doziness state.

"This is getting ridiculous. Either he's faking it, or something is at play here" Irina angrily concluded. She turned to Michael's supposed "lying" gesture, and grumbled. This could go in one or two ways for Irina. It's either that she needs to go to another group, and just do it without their help, or leave Lanz there.

"Giving up that easily, Irina? Shame…" Michael pitied towards Irina's doubting face, by clicking his tongue, into a sort of tsking noise.. Of course, he was only playing along and killing time, because to Michael, it's fun to see Irina try so hard to accomplish one little task.

"Michael….Please don't tell me you're playing along to Lance's little prank." Irina doubted towards him, getting a bit angry. In a fit of rage, Irina turned her back towards Michael, and stormed off into the dark hall.

"Hey, Irina. Don't rage quit so easily! I'll tell you how to wake him up, then we can go to that mission!" Michael pleaded with Irina, as he doesn't like

All that Irina did, was ignoring what Michael said, as she continued to stroll down, not to be seen. At this point, Michael begins to get deeply worried, not only because Irina has left the two, but that Lance was encouraging Irina to do the unthinkable.

"So, did she leave, or what?" Lance suddenly remarked towards Michael as he laid on the floor. He then slowly got up, and stood on his quaking legs, for being laid down for too long.

"Gosh darn it, Lance. She left us to do the mission by ourselves! She may report to the high priest if we don't do something!" Michael panicked at Lance, as he throws his arms at his shoulders, and shaking him back and forth violently, as if he was in a fitting rage.

"Calm down, Michael. She'll come back to us, I'm sure of it." Lance casually talked.

"And how do you know that for sure? You know you've pushed her too far for that to happen, and now she's stormed out on us. We have to face a powerful opponent by ourselves, for the matter."

"And what if we do? Remember, we're one of the most trained students in the whole Church. We're qualified for this, not matter what." With that said, Lance then casually walks down the halls of the church, feeling quite happy for himself.

"Go and apologize to her, now." Michael angrily demanded, his strong right hand placed onto his shoulder. From the look that Michael gave out, he doesn't look to be in a happy mood.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason as to why I would want her help. We've already got the manpower needed to complete this mission, no sweat." Lance arrogantly responded back.

At this moment, Michael strengthened his grip onto Lance's shoulder, crushing his collarbone "Because if you don't, I won't stop doing this to you."

"Get off my shoulder, Michael! You're compromising the result of this mission from my sheer skill!"

"Or what? You've already lost a vital person to this mission, anyway!"

"I'll report to Vladi that you've broken one of my combat arms!"

The pressure in his shoulder didn't stop there, as Michael tightens the grip even more, to the point where cracks in the bone start to form, Lance breathing in heavily as he tries to bear the pain. Now, this wasn't regular Michael that Lance is facing currently, he's dealing with his "everything-will-go-the-way-I-want-it." persona.

"I'd like to see you try, Lancelot!"

* * *

 **So anyways, that was my wreck of a boat chapter. I'll be doing more quality versions of it in the foreseeable future, but time will tell if I will be releasing a new chapter tomorrow. (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink). And as always, thank you very much for reading, and I really hoped you've enjoyed it. If you did, remember to leave a thoughtful review about what kind of chapter it is, favourite and follow, for some more, ridiculousness. Farewell for now.**


	12. Chapter 11: Long searches, and a man?

**Hello everyone! DoctorPokemonIchigo here! So, I finally got myself the self esteem to finally get working on the new chapter. I've got admit, sometimes having a laid back schedule when you're still in high school, can lead to constant sidetracking. If anyone's been wondering where I've been the last month or so, is because I've been watching some recently new anime, suggested by a friend. It's called Blue Exorcist, and so far, I'm liking its premise. So I may or may not be constantly working on the fanfic "Irina's Friend", but that doesn't mean I can expand on its universe.**

 **So, just to keep it short and sweet, I've made a collaboration with an online friend, Lance Tennant, to build a consistent universe storyline for the fanfic "Irina's Friend." He, too knows a lot of good concepts surrounding the High School DxD lore, and characters. If you guys want to search it up yourselves, look up "Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)". It should be on the DxD Fanon wiki, the first link that pops up. If not, PM me, and I'll send you the link. It has a lot of background information about the fanfic "Irina's Friend".**

 **Now, without further ado, happy reading.**

* * *

As the wretched man, Marvin, lays on the ground, electrocuted from the sudden shock of holy lightning, the small, innocent looking girl approaches him in a manner best fitted to that of a sadist. The expressions she made, accompanied with the smile of a optimist looking at the opportunities given. She could shock him in a repeated sequence of lightning flashes, with the next one always more volatile than the last. Or maybe her slow death roast? This one consisted of continually electrifying his head for a good five minutes, before succumbing to his death.

"Come on. You can do better than that, you little boy. Move a little. Squeel! Show me who you really are, deep within that facade of a beast. Oho…. All of this is making me so hot inside….You might make me climax from your small, trembling face." With all the big talk that the mature woman made towards Marvin, only frightened his impending fate. For the first time, after his realization of fear, Marvin begins to shiver uncontrollably. His legs and arms shook rapidly,, as if he were put onto a cold freezer for as long as four hours. Marvin could only image the amount of pain that he'll have to endure from her attacks, just to get his own body functioning again. Imagining himself getting up from the ground, while also getting struck down, placed him at a very terrible disadvantage.

"Just who do you think you are, demanding me, a severely wounded guy, around like I'm just some puppet?! This is absolutely indefensible, and I will not let some horny bastard call me that! You hear me?! I will not let a mongrel like you, to do whatever they want to me!" Marvin bellowed at the top of his lungs, nearly creating a massive shockwave within five metres of the surrounding area. If there was one thing that he greatly resents, other than being taken down by simple people just because he was caught off guard, was being treated as a mere simpleton. Just the sheer thought of it, made him want to look at himself in the self-imagined mirror in utter disgust. In a fit of rage, he shouts out loud at the top of his lungs. His constant grunting, and bearing of the overall pain that Koneko dealt to him earlier, were displayed in a series of large sweaty hands, stamping the concrete. With his remaining strength, he pushes his heavy body weight out of the ground, ignoring any pebbles that might sting his large hands. The whole process only took thirty seconds, yet Marvin was yelling at the top of his lungs, as if he suddenly turned into a loud gorrilla looking for a fight. Clenching both of his fists, Marvin assumed a fighting stance, of widening legs, and letting his lower body be closer to the ground.

Seeing Marvin's effort to try and fight back, as it were visibly shown by the shockwaves being made by his voice alone, the girl only sighed in anguish at him. Being prepared to move swiftly, she plans to prepare a small lightning charge within the middle of her medium sized gentle hands. Placing them both at a ten metre distance away from each hand, in a matter of seconds, she generates enough to make a loud spark crackle.

"My, my, aren't you very persistent?" the girl chuckles cheerfully to him, as the latter proceeds to walk towards her in a casual walking fashion. From the amount of anger emitting from his body language, and facial expressions, she quickly generates the lightning. Once the overall charge has been fully manifested within her hands and charged up, she suddenly proceeds to aim at his most vulnerable weak point. The dreaded point where all men bow down to their masters when the women aren't satisfied enough. The part of eternal pain that all men-

"Hold it right there, girl."

The young girl quickly turned her head around to hear the demanding voice echoing. Surely enough, an odd looking man, with wearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles. He also wore white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them), along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. It was flowing with the winds, as this man looks at her in seriousness. The appearance of the man, suddenly stopped Marvin in his tracks, wondering who this guy might be.

"Aww…... But I was starting to have some fun with him. Why don't you let me play with him some more?"

Just as expected from the remarks of the young girl, the man casually walks toward her in a calm fashion, shaking his head in disagreement. His expression indicated that he is, a slightly bit annoyed by the excessive lightning strikes she unleashed. The moment that the man stands at a shoulder's distance towards her, he places both of his hands onto her shoulders, as if confronting her with a problem.

"That's enough for today, Akeno."

* * *

 _Still at the Church….._

"Why. Should. I Care. Anyway?!" Lance stubbornly grunted towards Michael. He then tries to free himself from the sudden shoulder grab that Michael was holding onto. The amount of time that passed by was only ten seconds, but Lance felt as if it were held on for at least an hour.

"Simple. We are a family here, and we can't afford to let go of our teammates. Sure, we may have not met her for a long time to qualify her as a trusted ally. But even so. She is an important asset, and we will accomplish this task, with her! Do you understand what I'm saying?" Michael demanded spoke, as he made his objections clear. And when he finished, he further tightened his grip, almost to the point where a small cracking sound was heard from Lance's shoulder. Lance can only squeel a bit, as Michael's determination will yield no longer to Lance's stubbornness.

"H-h-h-h-hey…..I'm pretty sure we can reach a compromise that doesn't involve things to get ugly." Lance trembled out of fear. If Michael was going to pressure Lance into agreeing his terms, he would have to try and reach out to an agreeable compromise.

"The only compromise that I'm willing to accept, is Irina back here, all alive and well. Do that, and I'll release you. Seems like a fair deal, considering that you're smart and all." Alongside the demand that Michael made, a chuckle can be heard from his passing lips.

At this moment in time, the decision was made clear to both of them. It's either Irina is present to do the mission with them, or suffer the immediate consequences of not having a teammate.

"Grrr….." Lance growled, under his cursed breath, and starts to walk timidly down the church courtyard halls once again. With this experience this time, is Michael tightly clenching onto his shoulder. Lance felt a bit intimidated by this resort to violence. The constant pain on his shoulder, slowly destroying his muscles from the outside in, and in turn, worrying Lance's overall performance about his shoulders. He didn't want them to be the reason as to why the two of them can't complete the mission they were assigned.

It took them a bit of time to scan each area for Irina, as Lance deduced that she's not the kind of person to be stuck in some corner. When the afternoon struck, with the two searching around the whole courtyard, because Lance knows that it would be sinful to look in the girl's dormitory without developing any lust,their search was all, but nearly hopeless. Michael's grip on Lance's began to tighten with each passing Lance would almost say that his shoulder is the equivalent of getting a rough massage treatment from any of his friends in the church. In general, Lance cannot stop complaining about the failures that he is doomed to make, because of his rash decisions.

"Irina! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Lance sarcastically yelled in the distance. His voice echoed the halls of the church, as if he were on a speakerphone. Thankfully, the priest that assigned them this task, happens to be away from the church. Nobody knows exactly as to why he left so quickly, but some say that he was busy getting something done. A stress relief for Lance, albeit temporarily.

"Come on, Irina. I'll even say that I'm sorry, even though it was only a joke." Lance continually pleaded at the vast empty halls. Looking through the church, and searching everywhere, all was almost lost. In his calculations in his head, this will be a long search….

* * *

 **Thank you guys and girls for reading my new chapter, and I really hope you've enjoyed this. If you did, be sure to leave a favourite, and review, and be sure to stay tuned for some more updates! It really helps me out that people leave some questions on their reviews, just gives me more motivation to make some new chapters.**

 **In response to KG's Question the the review:**

 **A: The lemons, is where I'll be labelling the fanfic to M. I might let stay on T, but that would mean I would need to make a non-ecchi chapter alongside the lemon one. I don't mind, but it usually takes longer. The lemon, will be about Akeno x Kurenai.**

 **Have fun!**


	13. Chapter 12: Being a D K

**What's good, readers? In today's chapter, I'm bringing you a good little conversation with the most ignorant person in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, I trust your judgement." Akeno playfully responded to Kurenai's heeding words. She ceased her attacks onto the helpless victim, and stayed put from attacking the poor Marvin.

"Now then, how about you find out what happened to Issei. Rias has been figuring out about the new recruit that she'll let into the Occult Research Club. I'm kind of curious about it, since it concerns me the most." Kurenai says passionately. He displayed a sincere persona that doesn't show any scorn, but instead a sign of relief.

"Well, I don't want to go by myself though. I would like to have a handsome young man to stay by my side if something were to go wrong. And you seem to have experience in protection, do you not?" Akeno pleasurably replies with a gentle smile on her face.

The man just simply curls his lips inwards, as if he got stuck between a rock and a hard place. The hard place, being Marvin. He's not a big fan of trying to deal with his old friend yet again, due to various conflicts in the past.

"As much as I'd love to, Akeno, I can't. But I promise to catch up with you once Rias gives me the clear go to accompany you." Kurenai again reconfirms to her. His expression clearly states that he wants to get over the "Marvin" issue as fast as possible.

After making some grunting sounds, and putting on an expression that tries to captivate Kurenai, it became clear to Akeno cannot sway him further. She can tell his solid determination by his eyes. This might be her fantasized assumption, but when she looks into his eyes at this moment, she sees a bit of Issei within. It's as if she's falling for another person who looks a bit like him, but she knows better than to mess with Rias' supposed inherited family member. So for the time being, she will play along, and not drag onto the subject any longer.

"Well….ok. But call me back when you're done with your little conversation with him. I want to get over on the fun for his petty crime." Akeno replied quickly. She then took a step to the right, and walks down the street, towards the Kuoh Academy. After a few minutes passed by them since her departure, Kurenai walks towards Marvin's location of where he got struck. Looking at his current state, he is neither suffering any damage, nor is he showing any signs of pain. It turns out, to his calculations and assumptions alone, he's recovering from the wounds of the lightning rather quickly, but sleeping onto the ground like a well fed spoiled pig. Without a sign of remorse, Kurenai simply kicked Marvin in the head with his right foot, driving it in with the force of a soccer ball.

"GAHHHHHHH!" the scream that Marvin howled at the top of his lungs. He didn't expect such a kick from his fellow colleague that "saved" his life earlier.

"Just what the hell was that for, anyway? You just attacked me in broad daylight against an innocent man!" marvin shrieked at Kurenai.

All he did in response, was look at him straight in his pain induced eyes with his own dead looking stare, and kicked him again, only harder. This kick, drove into Marvin head, leaving a deep and massive crater within his skull, accompanied with massive bleeding. But Kurenai doesn't care about his well being; he only cares about how he managed to survive the lightning blast from Akeno. Sure enough, Kurenai's hypothesis got proven when he healed himself quite quickly from the blow. This was indicated by the amount of cells that patched up his head in such a quick manner.

"So, that curse is acting up on you, isn't it Marvin?" Kurenai directly questioned the helpless victim on the ground. Marvin can only nod his head in disappointment.

"Unfortunately, the effects of this curse is getting even worse this time around. First you've beaten up Koneko, part of the Occult Research club for a fruitless discussion about pizza. You've plummeted her to the ground trying to get your way, but she beat you to it. Secondly, you've been struck down by lightning by Akeno, which should have killed any human devil. And yet, you've still remained. If it weren't for the sudden intervention made by myself, you've might have been the next target for the Rias Peerage." As Kurenai carefully explains the situation to Marvin, he places his right hand over his chin, like something has captivated his interest.

"So what if I did those things to Kone, or little missy lightning whore? All that remains, is that I get my way in this world. That's all I ever want. Everyone around me should fear about what I can do, because they have something that they should not have: power! And lots of it." Marvin clearly states towards the grey haired gentlemen standing above his head. He then got up from the cold ground with his own two arms, proceeding to grab Kurenai with his right hand by the sweater, and making a 'tough guy' stance. His death-threatening eyes focusing on his face, as his left hand forms a fist to try and hit the latter target's head. "And if you don't get out of my way to disturb my kind of power, I will do the same to you as I did with that little white brat. If you want to die today, now's a good day to do it." With a stroke of confidence in himself, he lifts up Kurenai off the ground, and holding him 9 metres high, with his one arm. "But don't worry if you want to die a peaceful death. I'll be pretty rough, since you're not the type of guy who would run away."

Kurenai keeps looking at Marvin with the same expression as before. He shows no pleading, nor fear. Instead, he glares back at him with his own serious eyes. "If you want to have a staring contest as to who better fights better, I'd be glad to oblige. But….." At that same time while saying his coherent words, Kurenai quickly grabs ahold of his wrist and twists it with a mere minimal of his strength. But even so, this is enough to make Marvin scream in perfect agony. In a surprising dash, he quickly let go of his grabbing hand, which lets Kurenai land onto the ground safely. But marvin uses this window of opportunity to punch him in the face, only at the last second, to be caught off guard by Kurenai's hand. He simply grabbed a hold of Marvin's raging fist as it came a mere 5 centimetres from his face.

"Here's where your resolve leads you to. You are incredibly weak in analyzing your opponent's weaknesses, and ignorant of the true nature of my powers." Kurenai then greatly tightens his grip onto the young man, as if he doesn't care about his well being, by using his clean clipped nails to dig into the skin of Marvin's hand. "And keep in mind that you did try to kill our youngest member of the Occult Research club. And I had to treat to her injuries, if Akeno didn't leave the clubroom for exact revenge. For that, Rias Gremory herself, granted me permission to kill you off if you so cross our morale line. Care to see how merciful I can get?".

"You think I care, you skinny wanker?"

* * *

After what it seems like a long search throughout the church, it seems to be clear to Lance, that the mission is going to be a major bust. Two long hours have passed since their assignment was given out, and they haven't made any progress, other than scouting around for some traces of her. Given the fact that they were catholic boys trying to stay pure at all times for the glory of their almighty god, Lance is….. Let's just say, a special case. He's not the type of guy to keep his morals in check all the time. But what he lacks in pure social skills, he makes up for it, in his deduction, and cognitive critical thinking. Deducing what might have happened to her, Lance looks around, and tries to piece together what might have happened.

"Did you get the big picture yet? Or are you still analyzing for more proof as to why you're failing so badly." Michael demands, still gripping onto his shoulder for the last few hours.

"If you would release my shoulder at once, I might tell you. Because all that stress is all my brain can think about. Consider yourself lucky that I'm able to work in this kind of atmosphere of torture." Lance demanded.

It took a few moments, before considering the very thought of him being free of his grasp. But answers he needs, and Lance talking is a must. He lefts go, relieving his stress his hand has put up, by flexing around his fingers in wavey-like fashion.

"Geez…...Do you never get tired of doing that?" Lance quickly questioned.

"Just get on to the solution that your so good at making. What kinds of tricks, and clues did you pick up from these last few hours?" Michael demanded back as a sort of response.

Lance, taking a deep breath in, and flexing his shoulder for good measure, begins to talk in a monotone serious voice. "I've managed to get a few. But now I know why she didn't respond to our callings earlier. It was so simple, yet we've overlooked that simple detail. The reason as to why she didn't respond to us earlier, is that she already went without us. I can tell by the traces of grass in the stairway towards the girl's chambers. This grass scent is then further picked up down the hallway to the main entrance. Which I'm sure that…..leads to…."

Michael's expression cannot be described in mere simple words, as Lance looks frightened as to what might happen next.

"Uhhhhh… Michael?"

* * *

 **Thank you guys and girls for reading my new chapter, and I really hope you've enjoyed this. If you did, be sure to leave a favourite, and put down your thoughts on a review, and be sure to stay tuned for some more updates! It really helps me out that people leave some questions on their reviews, just gives me more motivation to make some new chapters. So anyways, See ya.**


	14. Chapter 13: A fight, and her!

**What's good, readers? Sorry this took a long time to try and get out. Been interested into other things, and getting my other fanfics into the spotlight. Don't worry, this fanfic won't be drifted into the drafts, it'll still continue. But without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

A quick reflex from the swift Kurenai that struck the centre of his abdomen, has gotten Marvin off balance and to fall down to the ground in a matter of seconds. But in another sneak attack towards Kurenai's left leg, causes him to instantly drop onto one knee. As he looks up towards Marvin's face, he could tell that something terrible is going to happen right now. And it's not for the better of Kurenai himself.

"RULER'S EYES!" yelled Marvin with his deep voice, bellowing Kurenai's ears with these ugly sounds.

"Goddamnit. Now what is he trying to do now?" Kurenai wondered as he looks into Marvin's terrifying eyes of power, signalling the Ruler's Eyes in effect.

"Now, you will tell me about what the hell you've been tasked for by Rias. And I have my eyes out, so you can't lie to me even if you tried." Marvin terrifyingly bellows.

"Damn you…" Kurenai curses under his breath. He is in the mercy of Marvin's unescapable wrath of the Ruler's Eyes. A sacred power that has no relation towards the Sacred Gears of God, but rather, something else entirely. Another power that doesn't belong in the traditional system of known powers.

"Go on, I'm waiting for you to give me a good answer to the amount of bullshit that's happening." Marvin demanded, his eyes glowing ever more frightening. This is compelling Kurenai to speak out phrase as he goes along, having no time to think them over.

"But the truth of the matter is, what exactly do you want to know about our little talking session that we both encountered, huh Marvin? I know that you cannot contain yourself in secrets such as this one. You YEARN for secrets like this because let's face it, you want to bang any loli girl that comes your way. I don't blame you, since you did get a boner in the classes that I was in with you, and everyone literally laughed their asses off towards you. And that one time, where you nearly committed an unforgivable sin in the back of a stall, stroking that thing towards a poster of a small girl. Like, seriously, Marvin." Kurenai spoke, as he casually speaks towards the eye powerful child.

"You're….you're lying. You don't know about those times, aren't you? Tell me the truth, did you see?!" Marvin again demanded.

"Yes, I did. And I've told it towards the council president as well. To warn them of whatever tactics you're trying to pull. And on another note, you are really clueless as to how you want to try and better focus that kind of power on me, Marvin." Kurenai strongly asked, and then gave a shooting glare of determination towards Marvin's Rulers Eyes, mocking the young lad with what he currently had. Kurenai knows all too well, from his previous experiences of being an accomplice to Rias. That when deducing what seems to be an overpowered ability, can be reduced to simple explanations, when the user of said ability, is an idiot. Marvin, in this moment in time before Kurenai, is an idiot that can be manipulated.

"You dare question my supreme power, you lowlife oedipal person?! Just you remember, you did make sudden noises towards Akeno, yes, I know. The Ruler's Eyes do not lie." Marvin screamed at the top of his lungs, and his his legs crouching on the ground he sprang himself, opening up his arms, lunging forward towards Kurenai at a fit of rage.

"Such pathetic weaklings. Even when having all of this awesome, and devastating power, you still don't know what to do with it." And with Kurenai's last statement, he swooped his foot downwards towards where his legs are, and dashes them to the side, tripping his balance, and letting Marvin fall down to the floor abruptly.

"Fuck!" Marvin stampede loudly as he hit the floor with such force and pain. The perfect opportunity for Kurenai to swoop in, using his left arm to lock on Marvin's neck, and using his legs to hold onto Marvin's own. In an act of trying to break free, Marvin roughly punches Kurenai in the head multiple times, with enough force to easily destroy hard bone. In the eyes, in the forehead, in the cheek, still Kurenai will not yield towards the young child.

"Give it up, Marvin. You can't overpower me no matter how hard you try! I'm holding all the cards here this time!" Kurenai reinstated to Marvin, struggling for his life.

"No! I will overpower your smart ass for once! Ruler's E-" But unfortunately for him, his words were cut off by the sound a hand clapping onto his mouth, silencing him from speaking anymore.

"Give it up! I'll say it once more, you have no chance against me!" Kurenai again said.

Meanwhile, from the windowsill from a distant school, a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes peered upon the two gentle boys trying to dominate who is in control. She couldn't help, but chuckle at the fact that her beloved pupil is taking a rough approach. Placing her gentle hand onto her cheek while observing, she couldn't help but admire the amount of determination coming from the both of them.

"Geez, Kurenai. I told you that it's fine when you would go and question him about his motives, but you didn't have to go fully overboard with it." The woman shaking her head in confusion. Honestly, she will never understand how Kurenai's mind works these days, thinking back about the times where he would report unruly things around the campus like a good servant.

"I know why and who you are doing this for, however it seems that you demand it go your way most of the time. I'm not so sure about her, but if you want to win her over, Kurenai, you have to change for the better….."

* * *

"Get your stuff Lance, we are going after her, right now." Michael said in a demanding voice.

Looking at the expression that Michael was making, something about what goes on in his mind couldn't be good. "Are you bloody crazy?! You want me to go after a girl we just met. This isn't normal, no. The power of christ says no." Lance refuses to an angry Michael.

But alas, this got him even more angrier, his eyes infuriated with a intensified hatred. Immediately, he grabs his shirt by the collar out of blue, looking straight into Lance's terrified expression.

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" and so on and so forth, as Lance kept reciting these phrases, one by one.

"Oh shush, you big coon." And with that said, he drags him in the hallways of the stone floored church halls, Lance's feet scrapping on the pavement.

"Please, no. I don't want to go looking for Irina. It's just a pain in the arse to even start. She's not here in the church, what are the odds of her actually leaving this place out of her own volition?" Lance objectively asked.

Michael just simply turned towards the entrance of the church, and continued what he was doing. The amount of dragging that Lance has to endure just from Michael refusing to listen to the screams and chants that he made, is making his knees bleed, scraping skin after skin.

"We go together as a team, whether you like it or not, Lance." Michael reaffirmed Lance. "I refuse to leave behind a comrade of mine who cannot walk by themselves. And don't you forget, we are the servants of god on Earth. We dispose of demons as fast as we can, and together. As we unite our faith in God together, we shall not waver. This is why I want Irina to join with us, because her faith in God will not be tarnished by your doubts, so you count your phrases of compelling Christ against me, as useless."

"Then, let me join you, Michael." A sudden voice called out towards the two. The everdistant footsteps can be heard down 500 feet from where the male duo was. Lance couldn't make out what was underneath her white and silky cloak, but upon closer inspection, he starts to shiver a bit more, much to the likings of Michael himself.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded of the hooded stranger. Doing as he demanded, the hood got lifted, to show an elegant woman with a cute face, alongside long navy blue hair. Adjusting her hair to better maneuver in, she lets out a gentle smile towards the two, then extends a hand of warm welcome.

"Do da la la la la~" Lance chimed in at her gorgeous appearance. Staring from head to toe, Lance also made a whistling noise of sexuality, having observed her perfect curves.

"Lance….. Just no." Michael growled towards him. And just like that, Lance just obediently ceased his quips in an instant. Then Michael turns towards the girl before them, and shakes her hand in unison to hers, forming a new bond out of nowhere.

"It's good to have you in our little mistake of a team that me and my stupid friend has made. So what's your name, dear sister?" He asked in a gentle voice, radiating with a smile on his face.

Chuckling, the woman made while looking at Michael's jolly face, she couldn't help, but feel the type of courage that he displayed.

"You can call me Xenovia. Xenovia Quarta. Pleasure to meet you, Michael."

"It's a pleasure to be a treasured addition. Here is, Lance, that I have dragging alongside me. One of the smartest people in the church logically, but is a total dunce when it comes to dealing with other people." Michael said jokingly.

"Hey! I'm also smart in a lot of things, Michael. Don't spread bad things towards the holy ladies here. It's bad practice and a sin in its highest form." as Lance pouts, crossing his arms in disbelief of his partner's statements.

"Lance, need I remind you of what you did towards our new comrade, Xenovia? What you just did, was a sin. As if my sin that you so thoroughly judged, is ever compared towards what you are doing right now." Michael reinstated.

A small chuckle escaped out of Xenovia, as she observed two buddies that have known each other for quite some time, have friendly bickerings over the smallest of things.

"If it makes you feel better, Lance, I forgive you. Just keep it in your pants, alright?" Xenovia casually asking of Lance.

This caught Michael off guard at what she just said. "Xenovia, you can't be serious-"

"Do da la la la, Xenovia. You have my word, I promise" Lance agreed.

* * *

 **Thank you mates for reading my new chapter, and I really hope you've enjoyed this. If you did, be sure to leave a favourite, and put down your thoughts on a review, and be sure to stay tuned for some more updates! It really helps me out that people leave some questions on their reviews. Till then, Cheerio~**


End file.
